Tatanga's Second Attempt
by lemonmachine69
Summary: Tatanga's back for another attempt of marrying Princess Daisy and conquering Sarasaland, but he's got a few things (and a new attitude) he didn't have last time that will help him become successful. Lemons starting in chapter 3 (Daisy x Tatanga). Pls review so I can update this story!
1. Chapter 1 - The Capture

**A/N: Welcome to my first story! This is a story about a second attempt made by Tatanga to kidnap Daisy, marry her and rule Sarasaland together (see the Super Mario Land video game for the first attempt). This chapter specifically is setting up the story, so sorry if it's a bit bland. There will be lemons starting in chapter 3, but sexually suggestive content in chapters 1 and 2, and probably throughout this story. I will be sure to add whether each chapter is a lemon at the beginning of each in an author's note. Anywho, I decided that I was tired of seeing Bowser x Peach fic and decided Daisy deserved her own villain lemon tale. Also note - all characters in this chapter and the next are canon, but I may have to make some up as there isn't much info surrounding Tatanga. I have already taken a few liberties in adding to his lore in future chapters. And the Tatanga portrayed in my fic is representative of the one in the _Game Boy _comics (large and burly) as opposed to the one in the game (tiny little alien monster driving around in a little ship lol). Hope you all enjoy! (technically TW / coercion in future chapters - just a heads up).**

Tatanga sat at the pilot seat of his ship, watching space fly by him as he zoomed to his destination. Katsini, a member of his crew, approached him. "My lord," he began, "we have completed preparations for your queen." He presented Tatanga with a silver tray, two small syringes lying on it. "Here is the quick release relaxation serum for extraction, and the specialized serum in its final form. We will administer the latter once she is on board, and make the other preparations." He handed Tatanga the first syringe. "Once she is all ready, we will come to notify you and take off back home in one of our high speed pods. Are we close now?"

Tatanga grinned maliciously. "Indeed, we are preparing to enter the atmosphere of Earth very shortly. Tell the rest of the crew to buckle up and await my signal, and we will begin."

"Very well, my lord."

Katsini bowed and returned to the back of the ship. Tatanga pushed onward through the atmosphere, eventually breaking through the clouds. His eyes glinted as Sarasaland came into view, and with it the palace, glowing against the darkness of the newly fallen night. He put the ship into its "discrete mode": the engines became muffled and the exterior of the ship became invisible. He pulled up to the window of Princess Daisy's bedroom and let the ship hover. He could hear his crew getting out and planting their excavation devices in the ground that would be activated remotely to unearth the kingdom **(A/N: this will be explained later!).** He climbed out the door and onto the window sill, using a set of tools to pry the window open. Thank the lord this woman could sleep through a nuclear war, he thought to himself as the window squeaked open. He crawled through the now open window smoothly, and glided over to where she lay in her four poster bed. He stopped for a moment to gaze at her face, sweetly relaxed as she slept peacefully. Tatanga gently grabbed the edge of the sheets that covered her and pulled them back. He stopped for a moment to look upon her. She wore a delicate white night shift that lay over her softly. She was lying on her side, so it fell against her body in such a way that her curves were accentuated, her narrow waist sloping up to her wide hips. He blushed at the way it clung to her breasts; it was very thin and slightly sheer, and left little to the imagination. He suppressed his desire so that he could focus on the task at hand. He administered the relaxation serum so that she would not wake, and pocketed the empty dispenser so as not to leave behind any evidence. He reached under her and scooped her up, carrying her over to the window from whence he entered, and handed her to his awaiting crew. They carried her to the middle part of the ship and closed a curtain behind them as Tatanga peeled away from the palace, back into the air and out of Earth's atmosphere. Once he was out, he slowed the speed of the ship down to a steady crawl so that they were barely moving.

It seemed like hours until Katsini came back to the cockpit. "My Lord," he greeted him, "the serum has been administered and she is dressed. We will be departing in our pod once I return to the crew. When can we expect you back at our palace?"

Tatanga hid his excitement from Katsini. "Oh, we'll see. My guess is sometime tomorrow morning, maybe early afternoon." Katsini nodded knowingly. "Very well. Enjoy your night, my lord." He grinned at Tatanga, knowing what his plans were. Tatanga grinned back at him. "Oh I will, I'm sure." Katsini returned to the back of the ship. Tatanga waited until he heard the pod detach and take off before making a few preparations of his own. He spritzed himself with cologne when he heard a noise from behind the curtain. His heart began to race; Daisy was awake. He took a deep breath to clear his mind before he parted the curtains and entered the chamber where his beloved awaited.


	2. Chapter 2 - His Plan

**A/N: Alright folks, starting to ease into some of the good stuff! Quick recap: Tatanga and his crew have just kidnapped Daisy from her castle as she slept, and the crew have "prepared her". What could that mean? Find out in this chapter! Some sexual content present, but no in-depth smut til next chapter. I promise it'll be worth the wait ;)**

Daisy woke up feeling like she had done laps in her laps in her sleep. She quickly realized she was not where she was supposed to be. She sat up abruptly and scanned her surroundings: she appeared to be in some bedroom, but there was machinery along the walls that suggested she was on a spaceship. She was sitting on a large king bed with deep red sheets. Wait, what? Where was her nightgown? Daisy looked at the lingerie that now covered her body: a yellow bra, panty & garter set with white floral accents, and a set of solid white stockings. She was also wearing a pair of red bottom heels; she decided she would keep them, if she ever got out of here. Daisy grew nervous - who put her in these clothes? Where was she? How did she get here? She became concerned for what her fate was.

A few yards away there was a set of curtains, the same deep red as the sheets, laying closed. She could hear someone fumbling around behind it and audibly gasped. The fumbling stopped, and turned into footsteps. Her brain screamed at her to run and hide, but something kept her rooted where she was. A shadowy figure appeared behind the curtain, and they began to part. Daisy's breath caught in her throat as she watched two purple hands pull them apart - she knew exactly who those belonged to. There he was, Tatanga, the "mysterious spaceman", as he liked to call himself. Daisy shuddered thinking of what his intentions were. She tried to compile her whirling thoughts into a sentence, but was unable to.

"Wow, my servants did a great job making that custom lingerie for you. It fits like a glove," he laughed huskily, gliding towards her slowly. "Wh-what… where am I?" Daisy managed to get out, a little less assertively than she'd have liked. "On my ship, on our way back to my home planet." He stated it nonchalantly, as if kidnapping was a regular part of his life. Daisy furrowed her brow at him, hoping for a little more insight. Tatanga saw this and smirked. "Oh, I guess it wasn't obvious. I'm marrying you so that I might gain control of your kingdom." Daisy laughed. "Yeah, not happening. You've already tried once, and you failed. And I figured you would have taken the hint the first time, but I'm not interested in any marriage that involves you."

Tatanga grinned menacingly. "I'm well aware of my previous attempt to make you my queen, but thankfully this time I've got a few things to assist me that will make this attempt successful."

"Right. What could possibly make this time any different?" Daisy retorted confidently, though now she was beginning to get worried. Tatanga cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well, my home planet is home to many engineers and inventors who have helped me develop new technologies to expand my rule. They have helped develop machinery to extract your land and bring it to my planet, so that I can rule it much closer. I'm not much of a fan of Earth, and much prefer being close to home." Daisy was bewildered. "What's the point of ruling the land at all if it's not still attached to Earth? I thought you wanted to conquer the whole planet." Tatanga held her chin and tilted her face up to his. "Well, I was dishonest about my motives initially. The more inviting target was you, but being ruler to your land was the bonus. Someday I might seek to rule Earth in its entirety, but my main focus was having you be mine."

Daisy shuddered. It felt like there was electricity shooting through her from where his fingers touched her chin. "Well, I don't see how your new technologies will help you win me over." Her voice shook as she spoke, try as she might to conceal her nerves. Tatanga dropped her chin and stood back, hands on hips, to smirk down at her. "Why didn't you run when I first entered the room?" Daisy was taken aback. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't. Tatanga continued: "And what did you experience at my touch?" Daisy touched her chin, remembering the sensation that spread throughout her body. Just then, she noticed a small sting on her neck, and ran her fingers over the area, sensing a miniscule bump. "What did you do to me?" she demanded, knowing now that he was the reason for her remaining rooted to the spot. Tatanga chuckled. "I am SO glad you asked. I see you've noticed the injection site."

"What?!" she squeaked. She meant to yell, but she was unable to. She felt a wave wash through her body that made her relax. "My inventors created a serum that would help with persuading you to marry me. But we took things a step further. You see, this serum has traces of my DNA that will infiltrate your nervous system. You will respond to my commands, should I make them. You will respond to me positively, both physically and verbally. And, lovely bonus: it has aphrodisiac qualities: at my touch, your body will respond as if every inch is an erogenous zone, and every sensation will be magnified. Touching your chin seemed to calibrate its effects - I did notice you relax, so it seems it has activated. Would you agree?" Daisy nodded involuntarily, then realized what she'd done. Oh fuck, she thought. Suddenly the lingerie made sense and her head started to spin. Tatanga continued: "Did I mention it's permanent? Provided my inventors didn't goof it up, it won't ever exit your system. And I suppose you're wondering why we aren't getting married just yet. I decided I couldn't wait for our wedding night; I have waited so long to have you that I had to have you immediately. We will be wed tomorrow when we arrive back on my planet. Now, let's start to test this serum out, shall we?"

_**Hope you all enjoyed this installment! Your patience will be rewarded over the next few chapters, get ready for some hot and heavy action ;) please make sure to leave reviews so I can improve my writing!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Testing the Technology

**A/N: Lemon chapter #1! WHOLE chapter is smut. But don't worry, this isn't the end of the nasty stuff - chapter 4 continues this scene in just as much detail. Quick recap: Daisy has woken up on Tatanga's ship and he's explained his latest scheme to her. Enjoy ;)**

Tatanga grinned at her lustfully. Daisy could feel her whole body flush, every cell screaming at him to touch her again. "Let's start off simple: come kiss me." Daisy felt herself crawl across the bed and stand, facing him. The height difference made it so that her head was level with his while standing on the bed. She put her hands on either side of his face and leaned in slowly. She took him in a delicate, innocent kiss. Tatanga's tongue parted her lips as he took her in a fiery embrace; he wrapped one hand in her hair and held her face with his other. His arms wandered to her body. He wrapped them around her and picked her up, carefully placing her on the bed as he lay down with her. He touched her ass, grasping at her hips firmly and grinding against her slowly. He pulled back to delicately kiss the swell of her breasts, and pressed his forehead to hers, breathing heavily. Daisy's heart raced as she anticipated what was to come, her mind screaming no but her body demanding more.

"It is taking every ounce of control within me not to rip off your clothing and ravage you," Tatanga breathed, "but I want to enjoy every moment and draw this out for as long as I can."

As he stood up he pulled her heels off and deposited them on the floor. He removed his shirt, revealing a surprisingly sculpted purple torso. Daisy's eyes wandered his body, taking in his muscular arms, broad shoulders and defined pecs. She looked at his chiseled abs and blushed as she looked at his V-lines, defined like they had been cut out of stone. She felt herself getting increasingly more wet as she caught herself thinking about how large he'd be; she scolded herself for her momentary break, and gripped the sheets tightly in her fists to distract herself. Tatanga smirked at her as he noticed her blushing at his exposed body. He slowly removed his boots and trousers, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs with a VERY hard penis inside them. Daisy noticed his muscular thighs and thought about how good his endurance must be… she caught herself again and bit her lip to distract herself yet again. She looked at his engorged member concealed by his underwear, hard as a rock and, admittedly, quite girthy. He noticed her lip-biting and smiled, assuming this was more indication of her arousal. He lay back down between her legs, pressing his erection against her panties. She gasped at the sensation.

He grinned at her. "You know, I bet I could get you off just by giving you a massage… I guess we'll have to test that at a later date, because right now I'd like to get you off in other ways." He leaned in and kissed her once more. Daisy felt her arms wander his muscular back and explore his abs and chest. He moved his lips down to her neck, which practically set her nether regions on fire. She wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, wanting for him deep inside her against her better judgment. Tatanga began to massage her breasts through her bra, eventually unclasping it and removing it so he could give her nipples more attention directly. He took them between his thumb and forefingers, massaging gently. He moved one hand down her side, each graze of his fingertips sending a jolt throughout her body. She couldn't help but moan, her libido overtaking her iron control of herself. Tatanga pressed his lips to her collarbone and then took one breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple. She dug her nails into his back, hoping to convince him to move farther south. He switched his attention to her other breast, gently kissing and sucking at her breast tissue, leaving hickies as he went. He pulled away for a second and looked up at her flushed face.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were enjoying yourself. Just wait til you see what I can do with my cock." He chuckled huskily as he felt her legs tighten around his waist, knowing she was enjoying the dirty talk. He returned to her breast and let his hand wander down to her panties, where he played with the waistband, teasing her. Daisy felt herself press against him, her body begging for his touch on her most sensitive area. He gave in to her demands, brushing his fingers over her panties where her clitoris was. He began to massage her in small circles, tantalizingly slowly, and looked up at her. Her back arched and she threw her head back, crying out in pleasure. Tatanga slid his hand into her panties and massaged her directly, illiciting a louder cry and causing her to squirm. He moved his lips back up to her neck and stuck one finger inside her. He began to massage her g spot, causing her to moan loudly. Daisy moved her arms down his back to his ass, which she grabbed at. She noted that it was firm and toned, and fantasized about what he could do with his hips… she was able to control her thoughts once more and dug her nails into his back to refresh her mind. He inserted another finger and began moving them faster inside of her. "You're so wet for me baby," he whispered seductively in her ear, pausing to nibble on it and blow lightly, sending another jolt through her body. He propped himself up so that he was facing her, and put his free hand on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair."I want to see your face as you cum for me," he said, maintaining eye contact. Daisy couldn't tear her eyes away from his, and moaned again as he picked up the pace. "God I'm so close!" she screamed, shocking herself with her forward comment. Her breathing became more ragged and her whole body tensed up, preparing for orgasm. She tensed up around his finger, back arched, eyes closed, when it overcame her. She cried out loudly as it hit her, eliciting small whimpers as each contraction hit, sending a wave through her body with each one. Tatanga continued moving his fingers in and out of her, slowing as she came down from her high. Once her orgasm slowed, he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss, closed-lipped but passionate. He bit her lip and then slowly pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I have not seen a creature as beautiful as you are," he murmured. "What a lovely sight, to watch you overwhelmed with pleasure at my hand." He put his fingers that had previously been inside her in his mouth, and sucked her juices off of them. "Fuck, you taste amazing." He licked his lips and kissed her throat. He moved down her torso, kissing the swell of her breasts, her sternum, and her stomach. He pulled her panties off and flung them aside. His hands moved to her inner thighs and pressed them open, holding down her knees with his elbows. Daisy became aware of his strength, and mused about how his arms would feel holding her down as he mounted her. At this point, any attempts to overcome her thoughts seemed futile, so she let her mind wander, accepting defeat. He kissed her pubic mound and moved his lips to her inner thigh, then to her other one. He hoisted her legs over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around them so that he could hold down her hips with his strong hands. He paused and looked up at her, determining how badly she wanted this. She tried to close her legs around his head, coaxing him closer to her. He smirked up at her. "Clearly you know what you want, but I do enjoy teasing you… Maybe I'll make you wait a little longer for this kiss." He continued to kiss her thighs, licking and biting the skin and blowing on it lightly, making her whimper. "Please," she urged, grasping the sheets in her fists tightly. Tatanga could no longer resist tasting her directly and leaned in, licking lightly at her clit. He looked up at her and watched her squirm with pleasure. He began to suckle at her, increasing his hold on her hips as he felt her movements become more intense. Her hands had wandered to his head, and she held him to her as he ate at her. She cried out at him, begging for him to give her another orgasm. He inserted his two fingers again, massaging her. She was overwhelmed by pleasure, and he felt her tense up around his fingers. Her back arched and another orgasm overcame her. He let his fingers sit still, feeling every contraction around them, and continued to lick her clit as she came. Once she was finished, he removed his fingers and cleaned them off again in his mouth.

_**Hope you enjoyed the first lemon installment of this story! Stay tuned for the romp to come ;) won't be posting next part until I get at least one review so please take the time to leave a comment! Thank you 3**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Knockin' Boots

**A/N: This chapter is the continued lemon from chapter 3! Recap: Tatanga has begun to explore the abilities of the serum on Daisy, and they've engaged in some hot and heavy foreplay. What could he have in mind for her next?**

Tatanga sat up and looked at her. Her hair was fanned out around her head, surrounding her like a halo. Her face and body were flushed, her hands resting on the sheets beside her. He removed her garter belt and unattached it from her stockings. "I do like the stocking look, but this is gonna get in my way." He grinned at her, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath. He stood and removed his underwear, revealing his member in its fully erect glory. Daisy looked her fill and blushed more at the thought of it inside her. Tatanga crawled back on the bed between her legs, and kissed her deeply. She felt his cock near her most private area, and tried to move her hips to it so that it might gain entrance. He chuckled at this and held her hips away.

"Man, this serum is working better than I could have ever hoped. Silly impatient thing, I might have to tease you more as punishment." He held his penis in his hand and rubbed the tip up and down against her entrance, sighing at the feeling of her lubrication against it. She whimpered, hoping he would give in to her needs soon. She chided herself for letting her sex drive take control of her body. He continued to tease her, watching her grow increasingly more desperate for his cock. He put one hand back on her head so he could watch her take every inch. He slowly inserted just the tip, and watched her lips part. He slowly pushed into her, making her moan as she felt his girth fill her. "Was it worth the wait?" he rasped, trying to maintain his suave composure despite his head spinning from the feeling of her around him. Daisy felt herself lean in and kiss him, answering his question. He let himself remain fully engulfed in her while he took her in a passionate kiss. He began to slowly move inside of her, and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away to face her, and he gripped her waist with his hands and began to speed up, gaining leverage. She cried out with every thrust, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Fuck!" she cried out, losing her mind at the sensation of his large cock rubbing against her g spot. He moved his arms under her legs and pinned them up to her chest, allowing him to penetrate her more deeply. He pulled out slowly, then reinserted twice as slowly back into her, as deeply as he could go, causing her to moan loudly. Tatanga remained deep inside her and grinded into her, driving her mad. He pulled back and pulled one of her legs straight up against him and let her other one lay beside him. He gripped her propped-up leg and drilled into her, causing her to cry out more loudly than before. "Don't stop, Tatanga! I'm going to cum!" she sighed. His eyes crossed from pleasure as he felt her tense up around his cock and then release as the waves of orgasm washed over her once again. He continued to move into her with each contraction, continuing til she had stopped.

"Get on all fours and stick out your ass for me," he commanded. She turned around and pushed her chest into the mattress, so that her ass stuck up the most it could. "Fuck, what a view," he groaned. He put both hands on her cheeks as he approached her, and massaged them. He tested the water with a light spank, and when she cried out in pleasure, he allowed himself another spank with more force. He grabbed her arms and held them behind her back with one hand while he spanked with his other hand. She cried out once more, the sting of his hand sending her into a dizzying euphoria. "Put it in me!" she breathed, craving his cock again. He pressed his tip lightly to her, teasing her with what was to come. He pushed into her slowly, teasingly. Daisy whimpered with every inch she felt. Tatanga began to pound her, quickly and deeply, spanking her every so often while he held her arms behind her, until she came again. "Fuck, Tatanga!" she cried as she was overcome with pleasure. He let her arms go and pulled out of her slowly.

He got off the bed and stood up, facing her. "Come join me over here." He grinned at her as she slid off the bed and stood up, looking up at him expectantly. He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, his tongue entwining hers in an exotic dance. Daisy felt her hands wander his chest, tracing every contour of his muscular pecs. Suddenly, he grabbed her arms and put them behind her, turning her around so her back was to him. He walked her over to the wall and gently held her against it, holding her there with his hips. He kissed between her shoulder blades, and let his fingers trace her spine lightly, making her whole body tingle. He let her arms go and tangled his hands in her hair, turning her head so she'd face him. He entered her quickly, and thrust into her passionately while staring into her eyes. She pushed her palms into the wall, crying out at how great he felt deep inside of her. "God, you're gonna make me cum so soon," Tatanga whispered in her ear. He flipped her around and picked her up, pinning her against the wall. He continued to thrust into her quickly, feeling her build up to another orgasm. He quickly turned around and laid her on the bed without pulling out of her, and fucked her with her legs hanging off the bed. She came again, and so did he, emptying his seed into her and gasping.

"Christ," he said gruffly. Thank god it was over, Daisy thought to herself. She was tired of feeling so overtaken by lust. But then he pulled out and rolled her onto her stomach so her ass was up in the air again. She turned her head to look at him, shocked. "Oh, did I forget to mention? My alien race has no refractory period, so I can do this all day and all night if I want to." He grinned at her mischievously as he pushed into her again, spanking her as he fucked her hard and deep. She gripped the sheets in her fists yet again, overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling. He pulled out of her and crawled onto the bed, laying on his back. "Come sit on it," he said to her, stroking his still erect cock slowly. She crawled over to him and positioned herself over it, facing him. She slowly lowered herself onto it, whimpering at the new angle. She grinded on it, grasping at her breast for relief. Tatanga rested his hands on her thighs, watching her breasts bounce in time with her thrusts. He propped himself up on one elbow and took one into his mouth, his free hand wandering to her supple ass. She moaned at the sensation of his mouth on her breast once again, feeling a warmth spread throughout her body. She removed herself and turned around so that she was facing away from him. Daisy leaned forward and clasped his thighs and began to lower her ass onto him, bouncing on his dick. He groaned at the new tempo, reaching out to touch her ass once again. He spanked her again, spurning her on. She continued for a bit before turning back around to face him. Overcome with need, he gripped her hips firmly and thrust up into her quickly. "Give it to me!" she yelled at him, surprising herself again with her forwardness. He flipped her over and pinned her, thrusting into her harder and deeper than before. He grunted with every thrust, his brow furrowed with the onset of his orgasm. She tensed up again, her legs closing around his waist, and then came, calling out his name and squirting over the sheets. "FUCK!" he exclaimed as he came inside her, moving as his contractions came. He collapsed onto her, physically exhausted from the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking his head gently.

_**Don't worry, this isn't quite the end! Stay tuned for more raunchy bits ;) don't forget to leave a review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Shower

**A/N: Alright, still lemon but I've dialed it back a bit. I'm sure you could use the break ;) Recap of previous chapter: Tatanga fucked Daisy's brains out, basically. Reminder: it IS canon that Tatanga is romantically attracted to Daisy, hence the intimacy of their encounters.**

Tatanga rolled off of her and onto his back, staring at the ceiling in bewilderment. "I have had dreams of this night many times, and none lived up to the experience." He looked over at Daisy, still red from their romp, breathing heavily. "God, you are so beautiful. I can't believe I just shared a bed with such a creature." He planted a firm, lingering kiss on her lips. He stood up and beckoned her to as well. "I'm gonna change these sheets so we can go to bed. You got quite excited, didn't you?" he chuckled at her and gestured at the puddle she had left when she squirted. He began to remove the sheets and flung them into a hamper not far away. He reached under the bed and pulled out a fresh set. "I'm so glad I thought to bring another set onto the ship." Tatanga made the bed quickly, throwing two pillows on.

He turned and looked at her, still sweaty from their pre-wedding night festivities, as he was as well. "I'm thinking a shower will benefit us both before bed, don't you agree?" Daisy nodded, taking his extended hand and following him to a small room off of the bedroom. Inside was a very spacious shower, stocked with shampoo and conditioner. She assumed this was for her, as Tatanga visibly had no hair. He got two towels out and set them down on the toilet adjacent to the shower, then turned the water on. He stepped in and she followed. He let his body get wet and then stepped out of the stream so that she could wash her hair. He lathered a bar of soap in his hands and washed himself. Daisy watched him as she worked shampoo into her hair, looking at the water bead off of his smooth muscles. She thought about how he had cum inside her and panicked at the thought of becoming pregnant. She realized she had just gotten off her period and was unlikely to conceive a child but still worried. Uteruses are fickle!

She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and put in conditioner. He propped up one leg on the edge of the bathtub as he lathered one of his legs, his penis, still semi-hard, dangling between his meaty thighs. Daisy washed the conditioner out of her hair and began to lather up her body. She stared hungrily at him as he washed his other leg, his back to her and penis still visible. She couldn't believe her thirst for this alien; was he actually this ripped or was the serum making her see things? She tried to remember from the first time he captured her - she recalled him having broad shoulders and strong hands, but his clothing had concealed the rest of his muscular areas. She rinsed herself off, tracing her fingers over the hickies he had left across her chest and on her neck. Tatanga turned around and saw her staring at him, water pouring off of her body. He wanted to say something to poke fun at her desire, but he was overwhelmed with the way her skin looked wet, the way her body reddened from the temperature of the shower, the glint in her eye as she ogled his body. She noticed his cock grow fully erect and reached out to stroke it without thinking. He kissed her deeply as she massaged him, moaning into her mouth. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head against the wall, and began to massage her clit while he kissed her. Daisy whimpered at his touch, welcoming his fingers once again. He kept going until she came loudly, and he held her as she moaned with each contraction. She looked into his eyes and slowly knelt down, taking his cock back into her hand. She began quickly jerking him off, looking up at him. He sighed and threw his head back, holding her hair off of her face. She held his cock and licked from his balls up the the tip, making his head snap back to look at her, shocked. She sucked on the tip of him before fully engulfing his cock in her mouth. Tatanga held her head as she went, holding his thighs for leverage.

"Just like that baby," he said hoarsely. He resisted the temptation to thrust into her mouth; he wanted her to control his orgasm. She swirled her tongue around his cock as she sucked, sending chills through his body. "You're gonna make me cum," he murmured, his hands tightening in her hair. She looked up at him, making eye contact with him, and sped up. She felt him tense up, and then he cried out as his orgasm hit. Daisy felt hot liquid squirt into her mouth in spurts, and felt his contractions against her tongue. Once he had finished, she swallowed his cum and removed her mouth from his member, standing up to face him. For once, he didn't have some clever retort, he just stared at her, slack jawed. "Wow," he said, and smiled. Tatanga turned off the shower and got out, handing Daisy a towel and then drying himself off with the other. She followed him back to the bed and crawled under the sheets with him. She shivered, her wet hair cold against her now dry skin. Tatanga wrapped her in his warm arms, and pulled her head into the nape of his neck. "Goodnight, my bride-to-be," he whispered to her, and nodded off. Daisy's eyelids drooped wearily, a part of her brain screaming at her to get up and attempt to escape and another part melting into his arms and beginning to drift off to sleep. The fatigue outweighed the panic, and she fell asleep in her future husband's arms.

_**Hope you enjoyed! What will the next morning bring for this pair? ;)**_


End file.
